Gattaca Mob
The Gattaca Mob was formed in 2001 by Whiskers females and Vivian males. Wahine took female dominance, and Izit took male dominance. When Wahine was predated, Risca became the long-term dominant female. Stinker became the patriarch for a while until he was overthrown by his son Izit. The Gattaca never grew quickly as Risca wasn't very productive in terms of bearing pups. Compared to the Commandos, it took the Gattaca five years to have 33 pups; meanwhile, the Commandos only took one and a half years to have the same number of pups. Izit died, and new Vivian males immigrated into the group; however, they all died of disease. After Risca passed away, none of the Gattaca females succeeded her, and the group dwindled. The Gattaca was finally lost in August 2007. Dominant Pair When the Gattaca first formed, Wahine took the dominant female role, and Izit became the dominant male. The group came under new dynamics when Wahine was predated and Risca took dominance. Izit retained dominance in the group, as in 2001, Stinker, the ex-dominant male of the Vivian and Izit's father, joined the Gattaca, stole male dominance away from Izit, and was alpha for three years until his son finally deposed him. Izit died, and a new group of Vivian males joined. Daffyd took dominance, but soon died. There was no new dominant pair after both Risca and Daffyd died. All Known Members Meerkats who were born or immigrated into Gattaca Risca(VWF004) Wahine(VWF019) Izit(VVM021) Vervain(VVM049) DeeJay(VVM063) Stinker(VYM005) BuckBeak(VGGF001) Mad Eye Moody(VGGF002) Severus Snape(VGGM003) Sirius Black(VGGM004) VGGF005 VGGM006 VGGM007 VGGM008 Fenodree(VGGF009) Gringo(VGGF010) Pancho(VGGM011) Zorilla(VGGF012) Charlie(VGGP013) Kleintjie(VGGF014) The Wee Man Aidan(VGGM015) Mary Pat(VGGF016) Mrs. Doyle(VGGF017) Father Ted(VGGM018) Jackie Chan(VDDM019) Brufola(VGGF020) Nannolo(VGG?021) Pisolo(VGG?022) Pustola(VGGF023) Olly(VGGF024) Hugo(VGGM025) Flint(VGGM026) Amelie(VGGF027) VGGP028 VGGP030 Scary Mary(VGGF031) Oujamaflip(VGGF032) Benwyn(VGGM033) VGGF034 Atlas(VGGM039) Balboa(VGGM040) Sober Ana(VGGF041) Panama(VGGF042) Mr. Wendell(VGGM068) Richard(VVM108) Daffyd(VVM109) Emily Howard(VVM111) Bladers(VVM116) Rivals The Gattaca lived in the middle of much bigger groups, those being the Vivian, Whiskers, Lazuli, and Elveera. However, the Whiskers moved away from the Gattaca. The Balrog moved next-door along with the Young Ones and the Moomins, but they lived some ways away from the Gattaca. They most encountered the Vivian, Young Ones, and the Balrog. ''Meerkat Manor'' Gattaca was a minor mob on the hit TV show, Meerkat Manor. The group was only seen in one episode, "Boys Will be Boys". They were only seen when the Whiskers wandered onto their territory. The small Gattaca war-danced at the Whiskers, who weren't interested in fighting the Gattaca. Instead, the Whiskers left the Gattaca territory, leaving the mob be. However, later on, Youssarian and Big Will went roving looking for females to mate with, and they located the babysitting burrow where three or four meerkats were babysitting. Youssarian mustered up the courage to go into the burrow with Big Will keeping watch for the returning Gattaca. He went down into the den, hoping to find some females, but only encounter Gattaca males. The rovers were promptly seen off, and the Gattaca were never seen again. The Whiskers moved away from their territory and no longer had encounters with them. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs